A Fine Ending
by RainbowKlainebow
Summary: A story about Kurt and Bliane But they have not met yet.


Usually Wednesday was Blaine's favourite day, he would enjoy the scene of Central Park whilst drinking his usual morning coffee. But today didn't feel right. He was sat on his usual bench, drinking his usual coffee, at the usual time, but there was something in the back of his head telling him everything was wrong. It was one of those days that just made him feel miserable. Even in his performing arts class, he couldn't concentrate on anything, even though they were studying his favourite musical, Evita.

When he got home, he fell back on to the couch with a *Thump*, and just lay there with his eyes shut, until the faint noise of footsteps got closer to him.

"Bad day?" Wade asked realising the glum look on Blaine's face. Wade had been Blaine's best friend since kindergarten.

"Mmm, I just don't understand what's up with me today, Wade." Blaine said, sitting up into a slouched position looking up at Wade, who was standing next to him.

"Have you seen Matt lately? Maybe you could talk to him about it?"

"No, he's busy with his fashion project and said that he'd call me when he had finished." Blaine was feeling more miserable now than he had all day. _Maybe it is to do with not seeing Matt for a week _Blaine thought.

"You should just give him a ring, see how he is and talk to him for a bit. I think it would be best for you. I don't like seeing my best friend miserable!" Wade said, lightly tapping Blaine on the arm with a fist, in the friendly way he always did when he was trying to make him feel better.

Blaine sat in the middle of his bed, curled up, listening to the endless rings on the other end of the phone.

"Please pick up, please pick up." He whispered, wishing that Matt would pick the phone up quickly.

Juts as Blaine was about to push the hang up button, Matt answered.  
"Hello?" He sounded out of breath.

"Matt, why weren't you answering?" Blaine said worriedly.

"Oh Blaine, Hi. I had left my phone in the Kitchen whilst I was doing my work, I just ran to catch it, I'm surprised you didn't cut off. I said I would phone you when I had finished my project, is everything alright?"

"Not really… Matt I have missed you! I know it's only been a week, but it's been the worst week of my life. I have never been this long with out seeing or speaking to you!" Matt could hear the wobble in Blaine's voice that told him that Blaine **really** missed him.

"It's ok Blaine, you will be fine, I **promise**! We can meet at the usual place tomorrow if you want?

"Thanks, see you tomorrow"  
Once Blaine had hung the phone up, his mood changed rapidly, he became much happier.

He and Wade sat down at the table together that night to have dinner. Their conversation changed from musicals to books to the government and so on. They never usually got the chance to eat together because Blaine would either have dinner at Matt's or Wade would be studying for his Geography class or they would just make their own dinner at separate times. After their dinner they both cleared up and went to relax in the sitting room. They sat under a well used pink leopard print blanket, whilst watching one of their favourite films of all time, Beauty and the Beast. Blaine sang along to all the songs, as Wade just tapped along with his foot. Wade had never really been the singing, dancing type of person like Blaine, he just didn't have the rhythm, he had been the more academic one of them both.

Blaine woke up early on Thursday morning with the biggest smile on his face. He quickly got dressed and had his breakfast, whilst being careful not to wake Wade up because the walls of their apartment were almost as thin as paper. He grabbed his keys and phone, had one last look to make sure his dark curls weren't out of control but still looked casual, then left his apartment in high spirits and a little skip to his step. He went his usual route to his and Matt's meeting place, it wasn't as busy as it usually was,_ it's probably because I'm out so early _ Blaine thought whilst looking in the windows of all the little independent cake shops he walked by.

When Blaine got to The Coffee Pot, his and Matt's favourite independent coffee shop, he could see Matt sat at their usual table with to cups of coffee. Matt waved him over, with the smile that always my Blaine's tummy flip, like the first time they had met, on his face. Blaine walked as fast as he could but as gracefully as he could over to their table in the far corner of the room, next to the window where they could look at over the street and the variety of different people who walk past the cafes window. Matt had just stood up when Blaine's arms flung round him and squeezed him tightly.  
"I have missed you" Blaine said, still squeezing Matt.

"Yeah, I missed you too Blaine. Shall we sit down?" Matt replied, he sounded like he was struggling to breathe from Blaine squeezing all the air out of him.

"Yeah, good idea."

They spoke for, what seemed like, hours. Matt told Blaine about how his fashion project was going and how busy he had been in the past week. Blaine told him about what he had been studying in his performing arts class, he kept mentioning how much he had missed Matt. _Next time I think it would be best for me to just leave him for a few days _Matt thought as Blaine mentioned missing him for the nth time.

They hugged bye with a little peck on the lips and went their separate ways as they both had busy days ahead of them. Matt went back to his apartment to carrying on working on his fashion project that was due in on Friday. Blaine headed to University as today he had a 2 hour class carrying on learning about Evita and then an hours rehearsals following for the university's upcoming musical of Hair Spray in which he is playing the lead role of Link Larkin, which he was particularly proud of.

He spent the rest of his day as happy as he ever was. He loved his group discussion on Evita, as he had seen the musical many times. Rehearsals for Hair Spray went the best they ever had. And when he got home Wade had made him his favourite dinner of Spaghetti Bolognese and they sat and ate dinner together again which was unusually for the second night in a row. But all Blaine was looking forward to, was being able to wait for Matt Tomorrow after Class and get back to the usual routine.


End file.
